The Way Things Are
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo fall in love with the same woman, but who will win her in the end? (rating is subject to change)
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**  
  
On Namek the long awaited battle between Goku and Frieza was finally underway. The evil Frieza was already in his final form and Goku had just went to the fabled level of Super Saiyajin. Goku's friends had fought the evil fiend while Goku had been on his way here, but there was one warrior who fought that no one knew. She was the one who had fought against Frieza without even a flinch of pain. She was amazing and Vegeta was shocked. He wanted to know who she was, and how she was so strong. It wasn't that she was faster than Frieza, it was the fact that she could go to level 2. Vegeta wanted to know how she had achieved this power, so that he could achieve it as well. The only thing was that Vegeta was dying as well as she was, thanks to Krillin..as usual. The reason Goku was now fighting was that Michelle had been hit in the chest with a large blast from Frieza and was slipping away. Krillin had tried to get out of her way, but was unsuccessful in his weak attempt. Soon her body had disappeared and she was being transported to King Yamma's .  
  
Since she had helped defend the Earth, she was allowed to keep her body. King Yamma looked at her and shook his head, "Michelle, how nice to see you again..go on up to Snake way." She shrugged and then walked past the desk and over to the transport vehicle. It took about 10 minutes for her to get to the entrance of Snake way, but once she was on there, it took her no time at all to get to King Kai's planet. She was the only one who could make it up snake way in only an hour. Not even Goku could do that, but she was really really fast. Once she had arrived on the planet she walked over to King Kai and bowed, "Hello once again King Kai." He looked at her and his antenna twitched, "Hello Michelle, I see you're back again. Also might I say that you look much stronger and more beautiful than you did the last time you were here." She laughed a little, "Thanks King Kai. So when do I start my new level of training?" He looked at her and then over at the three warriors who were still trying to catch Bubbles the monkey. She turned around and laughed, "They still can't catch that monkey?" He shook his head, "Sometimes I think that they couldn't catch a turtle.." She smirked and then noticed the small green figure over on the other side of the planet under a tree, and she leaned over to King Kai, "Who is that King Kai?" He looked over at the figure and then back to her, "That's Piccolo. This training is much to simple for him, so he's waiting." She smiled and King Kai caught a look in her eyes, "Don't try it Michelle, he has a massive inferiority complex, and he's mean and arrogant." Her smile only widened at his words, "All the more fun for me King Kai." He grabbed her arm, "Michelle I'm telling you not to bother him unless you want a fight on your hands." She looked down at King Kai and then ducked as the three fighters jumped over her from behind still chasing Bubbles. She stood up and clenched her fists, "King Kai can I catch Bubbles and hit Gregory and then get on with my training?" He looked at her and then hollered, "Ok boys that's enough!" Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu stopped and walked over to King Kai. Tien and Yamcha looked Michelle over a couple of times and looked at each other and then smiled.  
  
Only 4 people on Earth had ever seen Michelle, but she was beautiful. King Kai looked at Bubbles and then at Michelle, "Ok Bubbles, run faster than you ever have before." Bubbles took off in a flash and Michelle smirked. Piccolo, who was just ignoring them, now had his eyes open and was listening as King Kai said to run faster than ever before. He knew no one but himself could catch that monkey at its fastest speed. As soon as Bubbles took off so did Michelle and less than a second later Bubbles was in her grasp. Everyone on the planet had their mouths hanging open at what had just occurred. Piccolo got up from his spot under the tree and walked over to them. His movement had caught Michelle's eye and she watched him walk. He was handsome and she wanted him for herself. Tien and Yamcha caught sight of her gawking at Piccolo and began to get jealous. Piccolo paid her no attention until he was only a few inches from her, then he grabbed her shirt and lifted her up to his eye level. She only smiled at him, she wasn't the least bit afraid of him. He looked at her and spoke in his evil sounding voice, "Who are you?" She took hold of his hand and pried his fingers off of her shirt and landed on the ground and brushed her shirt out straight, "My name is Michelle." He looked at her and then growled a little in agitation, "How is it that we have never seen or heard of you before?" She only looked at him, "Well I kept my power level at 5 so that no one would know I was around." It made sense, but what was she doing here if she was so powerful?  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, "If your so strong then why are you here?" She could tell he was arrogant, and she loved every minute of it, "I was beating Frieza up and then this little bald guy got in my way and got me killed." Piccolo smirked and let out a low laugh, "Chrome Dome strikes again." King Kai looked at all of the fighters and then yelled, "Ok you three back to training right now!" Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha got back to chasing Bubbles around the area and Piccolo started to walk off, but a firm hand grasped his. He stopped in his tracks and jerked his hand free and turned around, "What?" She walked closer to him and took hold of his cape and his turban and jerked them off and tossed them to the ground, "I think you look much more handsome without that stuff on." She said as she smiled at him. His eyes widened in shock that she had the courage to do that. Everyone once again had their eyes on them. She smirked at him and he lifted her off the ground again, his voice was harsh, "If you ever touch me again I'll be sure and kill you." Her arms slowly moved from her sides up his chest and over his shoulders and around his neck, "I don't see that happening for some odd reason Piccolo." He was beyond shocked at this and let her shirt go, and she fell on her feet. He pulled at her arms trying to get her to release him but it was of no use. He growled and then phased out and appeared behind her , grabbed her, then pinned her arms at her sides, "I warned you" He flew up into the air and prepared to skyrocket down to the ground and throw her into it.  
  
She panicked for a moment and then smirked, he caught sight of it and knew it wasn't a good look he saw in her eyes. What she did next made everyone's heart skip a beat and stop breathing for a moment. She twisted her head up then back and caught his lips with hers, pushing her mouth hard against his. At the sudden action his grip loosened on her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, opened her mouth and moved her tongue into his mouth. Caressing the insides of his mouth. He tried not to react and then roughly shoved her away from him, shock still written on his face. Everyone on the ground was in complete and utter shock from what they had just seen. She only smiled and then licked her lips slowly, "That...was wonderful." Piccolo floated back away from her and growled slightly, "Next time, I won't let that simple trick fool me." King Kai looked up at the two warriors and then shook his head, "Michelle get down here." In a moment Michelle was on the ground, "Yes King Kai?" He looked at her, rather annoyed, "Michelle, you must concentrate on your training. Do NOT let me catch you around Piccolo again. Do you understand me?" She sighed and then nodded, "Yes King Kai." Piccolo looked at her and noticed her annoyance with the request. He wondered why she wanted to be around him of all people.  
  
Piccolo's thoughts were cut short as Michelle suddenly screamed, he whirled around and saw that Vegeta had arrived on the planet as well and had her against a tree with every ounce of his strength. Tien, Yamcha, Chazou, and King Kai were in awe at this, but Vegeta looked angered, "Tell me how!!!" She struggled in his grasp, she was helpless unless she could power up, but it was of no use to try. Vegeta only snarled and slammed her against the tree again, "I said tell me!!!" She cried out as her body hit the tree again, "Tell you what?!?!" Piccolo had his fists clenched and had a low growl in his throat, he didn't know why he took such offence to Vegeta beating her up. After all he couldn't wait to get his hands on her again no more than five minutes ago, but now he wanted to save her. What was wrong with him? On the ground Vegeta again slammed her against the tree, this time harder and he added a knee to her stomach. The other warriors wanted to help her, but knew that they were no match for Vegeta when he was this angry. Michelle doubled over in pain, but Vegeta pushed her back up, "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll kill you." With that he slapped her in the face a couple of times. At his last slap, her hair covered her face. Then suddenly she turned her head back to him, her lip was bleeding and her eyes held so much evil at that moment that it made Vegeta gasp. She let out a scream of anger and her body was caught up in a golden aurora, her hair turned from black to golden, and her beautiful green eyes turned blue, unlike the others did. The force from her body knocked Vegeta backwards and he hit the ground with a hard thud. Everyone was amazed at her power, even King Kai was shocked beyond words. Piccolo floated down to the ground behind Vegeta and picked him up and then glared at him, "You will leave her alone...or I will kill you myself." Vegeta only smirked and started an unseen attack. Michelle's senses picked up on it and within seconds Vegeta was on the ground with Michelle on top of him, her arm raised back with a very powerful ki ball ready and waiting. Piccolo's mouth hung open and so did Vegeta's. The saiyajin prince was shocked beyond words at how anyone, especially a woman could be so powerful. Her eyes pierced into him, "Do not ever, and I mean ever, try to harm any of my friends again, or you will be killed in a way so that no one can bring you back from the dead." With that said she lowered her arm and got off of him and powered down to normal again.  
  
Vegeta got to his feet and smirked, there was one thought going through his mind, 'She must be mine.' She turned to Piccolo and walked over to him, "Are you ok?" He looked at her, shock written on his face again, "I'm fine.." She smiled softly and all of the fighters could see what Piccolo could not, she loved him. Vegeta was angry that she would love a Namek and not the prince of all the saiyajins. This couldn't happen to him, but it was and there was nothing he could do about it. Tien and Yamcha looked at Piccolo and then Yamcha spoke to him, "Hey Piccolo, can we talk to you???" Piccolo turned his attention to them and then walked over to Yamcha and Tien, leaving Michelle behind him. Yamcha and Tien took Piccolo away from the others and then Tien spoke up, "You do know she likes you don't ya?" Piccolo wrinkled his nose, "What of it?" Tien and Yamcha laughed, "We know you aren't the type to have a girl friend, and anyway you're so much older than her." Tien said and Yamcha finished up for him, "So would you mind us hitting on her???" Piccolo looked at them and then growled, "No.you will not hit on her." With that he walked back over to Michelle and she smiled at him. Piccolo smirked a bit and then his face became serious again. King Kai was very irritated by now and he yelled, "OK EVERYONE BACK TO TRAINING NOW!!!!!!!!!" Tien, Yamcha, Chazou and Vegeta went to chase Bubbles and Michelle walked over to a tree and sat underneath it and closed her eyes. Piccolo watched her, she was meditating, and that was one of his favorite things to do. He picked up his cape and turban and put them back on, then walked over to her and sat down to her right. They sat and meditated together for hours until King Kai yelled to the others to get inside and eat something.  
  
He looked over at the two stronger warriors and shook his head. They were both impossible, neither of them would have nothing more than water to keep themselves in top shape. Finally he walked into his small home and watched the other warriors devour the food, all the way down to the very last grain of rice and drop of tea. After they were all full they walked back outside and prepared to catch Bubbles again. Michelle and Piccolo were both under the tree meditating, she opened her eyes and took out a small bottle of water and brought it to her lips. She tilted her head back and drank some of it, then placed the cap back on it and put the bottle away. Piccolo also took a bottle from his cape and brought it to his lips. As he drank, some of the water ran out of his mouth and down his face. Michelle was enticed by this, she watched his every movement. His lips were so full and kissable, and the water running from his mouth was all to amazing to her. She reached out and wiped a little of it away, "That water running down your mouth is very enticing Piccolo." He almost choked and then glared at her, "Shut up." He said icily as he turned his attention back to putting his water away. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and she broke her eyes away from him to look at King Kai, "You will need more than water to keep training." As if on cue both of them spoke, "I'm fine.." They stopped and looked over at each other, King Kai watched them with interest. This little meeting was bound to lead to something more, and he knew for sure that it would. 


	2. The Blossoming Romance

**Chapter 2** It was three days into the training on King Kai's planet and only two of the warriors had gotten very far, but one was not far behind them. King Kai had tried his best to get Yamcha, Tien, and Chazou to pick up the pace on their training, but they took too long to eat and sleep. Vegeta was getting caught up with Piccolo and Michelle, but his saiyajin appetite always got the best of him. Michelle was a saiyajin, but her appetite was nowhere near what it should have been, and this only made everyone wonder why.  
  
Although King Kai had tried to get her to eat, she would have nothing to do with the food he had. After a while they all began to worry about her, because without the proper nutrition she wouldn't last long in training. It was mid afternoon when she finally stopped training for a moment, and Yamcha was at her side when she did. She paid him no attention as she took out her water bottle and drank from it and then put it away again. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, "Michelle we are all worried about you." She shrugged his hand off and looked at him, "Why?" He looked almost shocked that her not eating never bothered her in the least, "You haven't been eating. We all want to know why you don't have a normal saiyajin appetite." She only went back to her training, "I do not need to eat like a normal saiyajin. That should be reason enough for you." He shook his head and walked over to Tien and looked back at her, "Tien she is gonna be the death of herself." Tien sighed as he looked at her as well, "She knows what's best for her, so she will eat when she needs to." Yamcha nodded his head and they both got back to training with Chazou.  
  
On the other side of the planet Piccolo was training on his own as well. Though no matter how hard he tried to concentrate fully on his training, he found that he couldn't. What was it about this woman that made a difference? Was it the fact that she was a saiyajin...no he had met one before. If it wasn't that, then what was it? Frustrated, he sat down and drank some more of his water. He tried to figure out why she was so different, and then it hit him. Her kiss and her touch, he had wanted her to continue what she was doing but he was afraid. He stopped himself with that thought, "I will not be afraid of anything." Then with that said he went back to his training.  
  
King Kai was inside his house watching Vegeta eat. When he was done, he got up and walked outside to find Michelle. King Kai watched him and then shook his head as he went to take a nap. Vegeta spotted her and headed across the small planet to where she was. She paid him no attention as he approached, but when he got too close she pointed a ki ball at him, "Just stay back." He stopped and looked at her, "Michelle, why do you insist on hating me?" Her eyes narrowed, "I hate you because I can, and because I want to." He took a step closer to her, "Why would you want to hate the prince of your own race?" She put more power into the ki ball and it glowed from blue to red, "I already told you. I don't like any part of you and I probably never will." He looked at the ki ball and then at her, "You aren't thinking of using that on me are you?" She smirked at him, "I would love to kill you right now to speak the truth." He clenched his fists and then lunged at her, he wasn't about to let anyone talk to him that way. She moved out of the way and shot the blast at him. Before he could even move the blast hit him and he was down on the ground. She walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach hard. He immediately grasped his stomach and watched her walk away. She walked to the side of the planet where Piccolo was and watched him train. He was fast and precise at his attacks. She watched him as she leaned on a tree, she was enjoying watching the Namek train. He noticed her and stopped his training, it was if he was irritated by her presence. He approached her slowly and looked down on her, "What do you what?" She reached up and played with his fighting gi and spoke to him while doing so, "I wanted to talk to you." He looked at her, and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, "About what?" As if she had this all planned, she ran her hands over his chest again, and then rested her arms around his neck, "About us." He was shocked to hear her say that, "What about us?" She inched closer to him, they were almost touching again, "I want you to give me a chance.." He kept his hands by his sides, "A chance for what?" She leaned into him, tightening her hold on him, "A chance for me and you to be together." He tried to remain calm, but she had an effect on him, "I can't give you that chance." She looked as if she was about to cry when he said that, "Why not??" He sighed and then put his arms around her, holding her tight against him, "You aren't good for me, and I know I'm not good for you." She nuzzled him gently and held him close, "Does it really matter?" He continued to hold her close, not wanting to let her go now that he had her in his arms, "Michelle..its not possible.." She clung to him, laying her head on his chest, "please, just if its only for one night. Let me be with you that long.." He sighed and pulled her yet closer to him, "ok, one night. When we get back on Earth." She let herself be pulled into him and nuzzled him again, "thank you Piccolo.." He rested his head on hers gently, "your welcome Michelle."  
  
They stood like that for hours, until everyone started looking for them. Vegeta was the first to find them and he growled low in his throat. They heard it and broke apart from each other, but it was too late. Vegeta had already seen it and boy was he ever mad. The others felt Vegeta get angry and ran over to where he was and looked at him. King Kai looked at Vegeta, "Why are you so upset Vegeta?" Vegeta's temper only rose at someone speaking to him, "She was hugging him..." King Kai looked at Vegeta and saw pure jealousy in his eyes, "Vegeta, she chooses who she loves. Not you." Vegeta was about to lose his temper with this, "But why did she choose him over me!?" Michelle stepped up, "I chose him because he isn't a pride happy, arrogant, saiyajin prince like you!" Vegeta stepped up to her and glared at her. Then he had an idea, he grabbed her and kissed her over and over again. She tried to free herself from his grasp, but could do nothing. Yamcha and Tien tried to help her, but Vegeta blasted them both with a ki ball. Piccolo was angered beyond belief and tried to stop Vegeta with a sneak attack. Vegeta saw it coming and blocked it, sending Piccolo to the ground. King Kai was very angry as he finally spoke up, "VEGETA STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Vegeta broke off the kiss with her and walked off smirking. Michelle fell on the ground with tears in her eyes, and her lips were red and slightly swollen from where he kissed her so hard. Piccolo ran back over to her and pulled her to him, the first time he ever comforted anyone. The others watched in awe as Piccolo held her gently and rocked her in his arms like she was a small child. King Kai looked at Piccolo and he finally knew how to get him to fight without so much hatred in his heart.  
  
All night Piccolo held and comforted her as she cried in his arms. He knew she was strong, but that was enough to scare anyone half to death. As dawn approached both of their halos disappeared and they were transported to Earth. Piccolo looked down at her and she was asleep after a long night, he stood up and carried her to the small cave in which he called home. He laid her down gently and built a fire, then pulled her close to him again. It wasn't long before Goku arrived outside the cave and crawled in. He started to talk and then saw Piccolo holding the sleeping girl, and he whispered, "Piccolo who is she?" Piccolo looked at Goku and then back at the girl in his arms, "Her name is Michelle." Goku looked at the girl, he could tell she was a saiyajin, "Why is she here???" Piccolo hesitated a little before answering, "She loves me..." Goku was shocked at hearing that Piccolo was loved, and he could tell that he was in love with her also, "Piccolo..I never thought I would see the day that you fell in love." Piccolo looked at Goku, "I am not in love..am I?" Goku patted Piccolo on the back, "You can see it in your eyes.." Piccolo looked down at her again and his face softened for the first time ever, "I guess I am in love.." Goku smiled and then stood up, "Bring her to the house for a while." Piccolo stood up carefully, still cradling her in his arms, "ok." Goku walked out of the cave and started the flight home with Piccolo behind him. Piccolo followed behind him, his cape covering Michelle up so she wouldn't get a chill. A few minutes later they arrived at Goku's home where his two sons and wife walked out. Chi-chi was amazed that Piccolo was being gentle. Goten jumped up and down to try and see the girl, but he was to short. Gohan walked over and picked Goten up, then walked over to Piccolo and looked at the girl in his arms. Gohan was astonished to see such a thing, "Piccolo..is she your.uhhh.." Piccolo looked at Gohan and he nodded his head at him, "yeah..." Gohan smiled at her and then at Piccolo, "she sure is pretty, but not prettier than Videl." They all laughed quietly so as not to wake the girl.  
  
Michelle shifted in her sleep a little and then woke up. She was still in Piccolo's arms, but she was not in the same place. She sat up immediately, a shocked and scared look on her face. Piccolo hugged her to him, "shhhhh, its ok Michelle." She relaxed into his arms and let him hold her. The people in the room almost choked on their food at seeing this. Piccolo had never comforted anyone, not even Gohan! After everyone had eaten, Goku walked outside where Piccolo and Michelle were seated under a tree. He looked at them and smiled, ever since they arrived she hadn't left his arms. Goku sat down beside his friend and smiled at him, "Hey Piccolo." Piccolo looked over at Goku, "Hey Goku.." Michelle looked at Goku and snuggled closer to Piccolo. They both looked at her and smiled, Piccolo spoke to her first, "Michelle its ok, Goku is a friend. He won't hurt you." She looked at Goku and then smiled a little. Goku smiled back, and then looked at Piccolo again, "I'm happy for you Piccolo." Piccolo's arms tightened on the girl inside them, "Thanks Goku.." Goku nodded and watched them for a few minutes. Piccolo would gently nuzzle her and she would giggle softly when he did. Goku would have thought he was dreaming normally, but he wasn't this time.  
  
After a little while, Piccolo released her so that she could go to the bathroom. When she left Piccolo looked over at Goku, "I feel so different Goku." Goku looked at his friend and smiled, "Its called love Piccolo. Its one of the greatest things that could ever happen to someone." Piccolo thought about this and then his face got sad, "Goku." Goku looked at his friend, concerned for him now, "What is it Piccolo?" Piccolo looked down, "I'm so much older than she is..what if she leaves me?" Goku chuckled a little, "The way she hangs on you, I'd say that you couldn't get her away from you with a kamehameha if you had to." They both chuckled, but Piccolo was still worried. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever.  
  
Goku and Piccolo talked a little longer until Michelle came back out and immediately returned to Piccolo's embrace. When she did, his arms tightened on her and held her close to him. Goku was happy for his friend, he thought it did Piccolo some good to have a girlfriend. Michelle snuggled up to him and sighed softly. Goku decided to leave them alone for a while..well sorta. He got up and walked away then lowered his level so that Piccolo would think he was in the house again, and hid in a bush to watch them. Piccolo looked down at her and smiled softly. Her cheeks tinted red and her eyes sparkled as she smiled back at him. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Michelle?" She looked up again, "Yes Piccolo.." He pulled her up to his eye line and held her there gently, "Do what you did on King Kai's planet again." At first she was confused and then she smiled and leaned in to him. Goku's mouth almost fell to the ground when he saw what she was doing.  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes and held her close as their lips touched again. She held him tightly as she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth, caressing the insides of it again. Piccolo reacted to her kiss this time, and moved his tongue gently against hers. She turned her head to the side and kissed him deeply, before drawing back a little. He opened his eyes and looked at her, then they both smiled. Goku on the other hand was in pure shock that Piccolo kissed her, sure he would hug her and stuff, but kissing he could not see Piccolo doing. Michelle settled herself in Piccolo's arms and relaxed against him. He pulled her tight against him and held her there, she was his now and he was hers. Vegeta had just arrived on the planet, and had begun his search for Michelle. He was determined that he would get her one way or another. He sensed a group of power levels at Goku's house and decided to check it out. He flew there as fast as he could, he just had to find that woman. Goku looked up as he sensed a power level, "Piccolo, its Vegeta." Piccolo and Michelle both got to their feet, but Michelle was the first to speak, "This time there won't be any one to stop me." Piccolo and Goku both looked at her as she stepped away from them and started to power up.  
  
The energy that was coming from her was amazing, both of them stepped back more while she powered up. Vegeta sensed her power and landed at Goku's house. They were face to face now, and he smirked at this situation. She glared at him as she reached super saiyajin, and stood there in her fighting stance. Vegeta took no stance nor did he power up, he only walked over to her. She kept her eyes on him, he wasn't going to fool her at all. He stopped a few inches from her, "Now now, you don't have to be so hostile, I'm only here to talk." She didn't believe him for a second, "Then talk where you are." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "Very well then.." She stood up straight, her body still in a ready position if he tried anything. Vegeta finally spoke to her, "Why do you insist on pushing me away?" She looked at him and again said, "Because I can, and I want to push you away. I don't like you at all. So just go away." Vegeta was really getting mad now and a thought struck him, 'If that Namek is out of the way then she'll be with me no doubt.'  
  
Vegeta smirked as he started his attack on Piccolo. Michelle gasped and jumped in front of Piccolo. When the dust cleared, Michelle was standing there, still in ssj form, with Piccolo safely behind her. She glared at Vegeta and her level began to go up higher. Her hair floated up a little and then a new, stronger aurora of energy engulfed her body. Everyone was amazed at her ability to go ssj2 any time she liked. Vegeta was now very pissed off, he knew he couldn't beat her now, not with that level. It seemed as though the prince had been outdone by this woman, and what was worse, Goku had still outdone him by going super saiyajin. 


End file.
